


i will always love you

by orphan_account



Series: dorothea and bernadetta [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes dorothea needs to be reminded that she’s loved.i listened to a love of love songs while writing this
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: dorothea and bernadetta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727428
Kudos: 12





	i will always love you

“y-you won’t leave right?” bernadetta asked holding onto dorothea as if her life depended on it. “of course not. i’m here to stay.” dorothea kissed the top of her head. it eased her insecurities for the time being. her head rested on dorothea’s naked chest, she could hear her heart beat. this was the girl she lost her virginity to. 

“dorothea..” she leaned up looking into her eyes. she wanted to taste her lips. the green eyed girl quickly caught on to what she wanted. she leaned down and kissed her lips softly. her bottom lip between her two lips. it was gentle soft, there was no lust behind their actions even though they were nude. dorothea dragged her hands up and down bernadetta’s back. whom was leaning into her touch. 

they both never felt so clean yet their bodies were covered in sweat, drool and cum. 

dorothea couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of bernadetta, she had always seemed so innocent. yet here she was. in bed with her covered in their fluids. 

“nothing good last forever.” bernadetta whispered. her voice trembling. “but nights are better with you.” she looked up to dorothea. she moved so she could straddle her lap. their naked sex’s against each other. besides being in such a sexual position there was no lust behind their actions. 

they were both broken girls looking for comfort. and they found it with each other. 

dorothea leaned up, her back against her headboard. bernadetta’s arms hand loosely around her neck. 

“dorothea..” she mumbled. she just liked saying the girls name. “i love you.” she whispered leaning her forehead against dorothea’s. she smiled big and nodded. “i love you too.” 

soon dorothea’s insecurities took over. tears bottled up in her eyes. “will you still love me when i’m no longer young and beautiful. will you still love me, when i have nothing but my aching soul.” she sang to bernadetta. 

“you know i will.” she kissed dorothea’s tears away. dorothea rested her head in the crook of bernadetta’s neck. “i know you will.” her voice was trembling. she kissed the hot skin. their bodies were burning from need of attention. but their hearts craved attention too. 

“i just want to be the person you can’t lose.” bernadetta grabbed onto dorothea face. cupping her wet cheeks in her hands. tears were streaming down her face. even crying dorothea was the most beautiful girl bernadetta ever saw. “you’re already that person.” 

“every time i see you...i fall in love again.” she confessed to her lover. “you’re the only person who can make me feel like i’m not crawling in my skin.” she kissed her lips. her usual sweet tasting lips were salty from her tears, yet bernadetta couldn’t care less. dorothea was always there to show how much she appreciated and loved her. she needed to be there for her. 

dorothea brought her hands to her waist to pull her closer. she opened her mouth so bernadetta could slip her tongue into her. their kisses were messy and wet. “i will always love you”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it


End file.
